the Mix- Blood's life
by shadowwalker1330
Summary: Jenna Purl is an 11 year old girl who finds a new life back at her home state, on her first day of school she meets a boy who becomes her best friends. Follow Jenna as she finds out who she is and who her father is, even though she has never seen him in her life, and how he has a role when she discovers the truth about her and her dark past, her future is is unclear well she live?
1. Chapter 1

The Mix Blood life

** A/N: hello fellow readers, i'm making a Percy Jackson story :3 i added my own ooc Jenna Purl and also Susie also Melinda, this story is lukexOC story please no bad reviews this is my first story x: this was a story for my friend who is a big fan this is for her but i decided to upload it. thx you and i hope you like it 3**

Hello fellow readers, my name is Jenna Purl but you can call me Jen. I am eleven years old and I live in Connecticut. Well I have to ask you a few questions, have you ever had the feeling that you are being watched where ever you go? Or see things that can't be explained? And one more sorry if this hurts your feelings, do you only have a single parent? And when you ask your parent says they left or disappeared? If you answer yes to these questions then you are a special, but it also means you're in great danger. But not to worry there are others like you, and one of them is me, so you're not alone. As you read my story, you will come to understand why I asked these questions and why we are special. It all started when I started a new school year and made a best friend.

Chapter 1: starting a new life.

"Jenna, child, you must wake up, or you'll be late for school!" called out my caretaker. Her name is Melinda but I call her Aunt Mel, she has been taking care of me ever since I was born, my mom and Mel have been great friends before and she also has met my dad. See my dad left before I was born, Mel won't tell me why but she always says in due time, whatever that means. "Alright, Mel, I'm up" I called out, getting up from my nice warm bed. Today I am starting a new year of school, well this is my forth new school in the past years, and see I always get expelled a lot I'm surprised this school will consider me to stay here. Well as I got ready I had a feeling today is going to be a good day!

I quickly ran down stairs, in our two story house, and I was greeted but the smell of eggs, pancakes and bacon as I entered the kitchen. "Finally" Mel said handing me my plate "now hurry it's almost eight" I nodded and quickly ate my savory food (Mel's food is the best). Once done I grabbed my pack and Mel grabbed her car keys, and together we went to the garage to get in to Mel's new black Corvette, which my mom's boyfriend gave her for Christmas. Yeah I know, see my mom is the boyfriend of one of the most important, and slightly wealthy, business man. And I hate him with a passion. Any ways while we were leaving the neighborhood, I looked out my window, as we stop at a sign. I had a feeling I was being watched, and when I turned standing on the corner was a boy.

He had blonde, dirty blonde, with deep blue eyes, he is probably my height and looks to be the same age as me. Our eyes connected in a very awkward way, his blue eyes with my bluish greenish eyes, as Mel started to drive away he gave me a smile like he knows me. I could feel my cheeks getting warmer, as we continued driving I felt bad for him since the school I'm going to, he is going to the same school he has the school's backpack, is about four miles cutting traffic and things like that. But the only short cut is the woods; thinking about it gives me shudders. I guess I was too busy thinking about him, that I didn't know we arrived at the school. I sighed as we enter the school grounds, as I opened the door to get out, kids, parents and teachers were looking at the very expensive car. I got out, and said good bye to Mel and walked up to my new school, called "**The school for Gifted Children"**. Halfway to the entrance, trouble started, a girl with light brown hair and brown eyes was looking at herself in a mirror with her girlfriends. And I have to admit she is beautiful but I think she uses it to get things her way. Through her reflection she saw me and gave me a sweet smile like a welcome smile. But her friends were giving me the stink eye, but I ignored them and continue walking.

Finally I made it to the entrance, but I could see through the reflection that they were giving the stink eye and talking behind my back. I looked at myself in the reflection of the door, I mean I'm not pretty but I guess I'm an average pretty. I have hazel hair, more like dirty blonde, in a scissor cut hair style with bluish greenish eyes and light tan skin. But again she is beautiful, like a movie star. "…this will be my new school and… I hate it." I mumbled to myself, "hey, don't listen to those two, but Susie is a really kind person. And I'm sure you'll love it here." Someone said behind me as I reached for the door handle, I turn and standing behind me was the boy I saw walking out of my neighborhood.

"Sorry, um, my name is Luke Castellan, what's your name?" He said giving me the same smile he gave a while ago. "I'm um… sorry my name is Jenna Purl" I said as I stuck out my hand, "cool nice to meet you" he said as he shook my hand. Together we went to class and he showed me to my classes. During the whole school day, I was really nervous, because I thought something bad would happen like always but nothing happened which was great. All day, I spent time with Luke, he was a kind, funny person, and finally the bell rung and it was time to head home. "hey uh, Jen do you think you could let me stay at your place for a while?' Luke asked as we left the school. Luke explained that his mom leaves early and comes home late plus we are neighbors he lives two houses down the street. "Sure I can tell Aunt Mel," I replied, Luke nodded in understanding because I told him my life at home and that I only live with Mel. He, too, is the same, he lives with his mom, his dad left him, and he too as ADD and is also dyslexic. Anyway as we waited for Mel, we did our homework, yup homework, so we can play video games. Finally Mel came with the car, "wow, nice car, I smirked "my mom's boyfriend got it for her as a Christmas present." He just stared at me like I was crazy, I couldn't help but laugh, Mel stopped the car right beside us and rolled the window down. "Hi, sweetie, how was your day and who is this young man?" smiling at Luke, "hi Mel, day went great and this is Luke." Mel smiled and shook hands with him, "nice to meet you Luke" I asked Mel if Luke can stay over and she nodded, together we drove home. Throughout the rest of the day Luke and I spent the day together, finally it was time for Luke to head home, it being nine at night. Together we walked to Luke's house, I could see it from here, a two story house its looks old fashion but it's cute. On the yard, weird beanie baby toys are laying there like no one touch them for years. I thought they were Luke's when he was a kid but I guess not. Luke started to slow down as we got closer to his house until he stop completely, "Luke what's wrong?" he shook his head, "I…I don't want to go home." I was in complete shock, "Luke what do you mean?" his bangs cast a shadow over his face. "Luke?" he looked up and grabbed my hand and pulled me to sit with him on the curb. And he told me his story, "my mom is… well I can't explain but she has these weird fits," he said as he hugged his body, "it's scary, I hate it, I always hide from her." He said trying to hold back the sobs. I don't know what came over me, but I wrapped my arms around him. I felt him tense up but he relax and he hugged me back, "Luke, its ok, you can come over to my house when she has these fits ok?" he looked at me, "really?" I nodded "yeah we are best friends right?" I undid my arms and smiled, he looked at me and smiled to, "yeah best friends forever." From this day forward we will protect each other, but that all will change two years later, it all becomes a nightmare.

**A/N: well that my first chapter thx you for reading plz review and follow thx you i'll try and add more since summer break is around the corner well later taters until then bye :D**


	2. Chapter 2 I meet some of my relatives

"Ok, everyone line up and find your partner" yelled Mr. Garza, he is one of our chaperones, he is a middle age man and he lives with his son Greg since he too is here. Today we are taking a field trip to Upstate New York, to visit the Museum of Ancient Greek and Roman. "Jen, come on, let's be partners?!" I turn to Luke, who grabbed my wrist, "Luke, we have always been partners." I said laughing, as we walked up to the entrance of the museum, everyone is finding their partners and waiting for the other group of ids, who will be joining us on the field trip.

I knew who the kids are; they are from a camp, that Mel wants me to go to, Camp Half-Blood. A camp that is made up of demi-god, kids who have a godly parent well the Greek gods, and I'm one of them. I know it's weird, but it does make sense, I've been moving a lot, strange things always happen. So yes I have a godly parent, Mel told me this when I told her about the field trip here. She said it was time, and she explained to me about the Greek gods here in America and how demigods are born. And as well about the camp they have, it's located in Long Island Sound, hidden so no mortal or monsters can find.

I asked Mel, who my dad could be from the gods, it was stupid to ask because I have a pretty good idea who he is. I love archery, at the age of five I was naturally born to hold and shot arrows, singing, playing music and I have a medicine herb garden and my dream job is to become a doctor for some reason. She said his name and I am right, my dad is Lord Apollo, God of music, poetry, plague, oracles, sun, medicine, light and knowledge.

And one month later, here I am waiting outside, in the dead of winter, waiting for the demigods to arrive. "Jen, come on, let's go inside, you're freezing," I turned to Luke and together we went inside. As we walked inside everyone is already causing trouble, so we decided to go find Susie with her partner Caym. Susie stopped hanging out with Brittney and Rebecca, the two girls that gave me trouble in the beginning of my school year. Well she stopped hanging out with them after she found true friends who won't use her for anything and that will always be her true friends, Caym, Luke and I. We found Susie and Caym sitting near the Starbucks, far away from the rest of the kids, "there you two are, see Caym, I told you they would be together," said Susie winking at me. I rolled my eyes but I can feel the blood rush to my face, and Luke just looked away. I gave her the be-quiet-or-your-dead look, but she just smirked. Susie and Caym think we are a good couple and when they told us of what they think of us, Luke and I quickly denied it, but I think of Luke as a best friends not a brother but now that I think about it maybe just maybe I have a crush on Luke but I don't think Luke likes me like that.

The sound of the door opening, kicking me back to reality, I turn to see a middle age man in a wheelchair with a group of kids and teens. "Oh hey, they're here; I'll go bring them over." I said as I walked away from the giggle twins and not down-to-earth Luke. As I got closer to them, they were wearing winter jackets and underneath it they are all wearing matching orange shirts. I walked up to the middle age man in the wheelchair, he had shaggy brown hair and beard and his eyes had this look that he has seen a lot during his time. "Hello, are you all here to meet up with my school, School for the Gifted?" The man looked up and nodded, "yes, and by judging by your appearance from what Mel told me, you are Jenna Purl am I correct?" I nodded; he smiled and motions a girl to come forward. The girl looked just like me, well kind of; we had the same hair color but not the same style. She has flowing hair in a loose bun, I have scissor cut style, and I always have it down, and our eyes. She has pure blue eyes, I have bluish greenish eyes, but the rest of us are the same.

"This is Lea Hernandez; she is the counselor of Apollo cabin and she is one of your half siblings," Lea stretches out her hand, I shook it "it's nice to meet you Lea, I'm Jenna Purl." "Likewise" she smiles warmly at me. "Jenna! Hurry up!" I turn to see Luke, Caym, and Susie waiting with the rest of the class and they look really pissed off. "Ok, well let's get this show on the road." I smiles shyly, motioning them to follow. Throughout the whole day, I learned so much about Greek and Roman gods. Mr. Brunner, the middle age man and chaperone of the demigods, asked questions about the gods and myths and other things, most of the questions would go the campers and a few to Susie, Caym, Greg, Luke and me. Everyone was having a great time, Susie and Caym made friends with a girl from camp, the weird thing, they look alike! They were always talking about shopping and make-up tips and fashion statements. Even me, I learned to so much and having a great time, and when I didn't know things Lea would help me understand them, she treated me like a real sister. Even Greg, Mr. Garza's son, who is shy and quiet, was having a great time to with two boys, who also look like him. (I was freaking out at this time about the look a likes -_-) but the only one not have a blast was Luke, he didn't look too happy about them being here.

Finally it was lunch time, "ok class, time for lunch, Mrs. McCoy would you would take us to the dining are?" Everyone followed Mrs. McCoy to the dining area, she is the principle's daughter but she became a teacher she is a really nice lady, but Luke and I stayed behind. We weren't hungry, so we decided to look around again; we stopped in front of a bill board that had all the name of the gods and what their role is. I started reading the names; I couldn't believe that all the gods and goddess are real and here in America. "Hey Luke, do you have a favorite god of goddess?" I asked, but quickly regretted the words. Anger and hatred filled his eyes, a shadow passed over his face, for the first time I am scared of Luke. He turned to me and looked me in the eyes; he must have seen the fear in my eyes, which his face softens a bit. "Sorry, but I don't have a favorite," he said as he looked down. "It's ok, but why? It seems like you hate them or something," he shook his head but said nothing. We stayed quiet for a bit when he broke the silence, "ok, so who is your favorite god or goddess?" I turned to Luke, and he gave me smile, I knew he is trying to shake me up so I wouldn't ask any more questions, but for now I'll let it slide. "Well I have to say Phoebus Apollo," Luke raised an eyebrow "can I ask why?" asked Luke. I again started to read the bill board, "well he…well I like the things he does, like archery, music, poetry, everything" I replied back. Luke was flabbergasted, he was about to say someone interrupted. "And Jenna do you believe that the gods are real?" Luke and I turn to see Mr. Brunner wheeling towards us. "Um…well, I guess someone can believe in them." I quickly replied. "But my dear, I asked if 'you' believe in them." I quickly looked down; I didn't know what to say I mean Luke is standing right next to me. How can I say yes, I'm a demigod, Luke is a mortal person. "Hey come on sir, leave her alone, she answered her opinion she doesn't have to say anything else, what else do you need?" I looked up to Luke, who is now standing right in front of me, "perhaps you are right, Mr. Castellan, Jenna, your friend Susie is looking for you; you should see what she wishes. I need to speak with Luke here." I nodded but I didn't want to leave Luke with Mr. Brunner, for some reason they don't look eye to eye with each other but, Luke grabbed my shoulders, "Jen, go see what Susie wants, I won't be long," he said as he have me a slight shove towards the door. I nodded and went to go see what Susie wants.

(Luke P.O.V)

"What do you want?!" I asked as soon as Jenna closed the doors, "Luke you know why I am here." I turned my back to Mr. Brunner, "like I said before, if you're here because of my father, I don't want to hear it!" I hate my father, he left me with that woman that is known to be my mother but no she is not a woman no she is a monster. "Luke, please your father cares…" "Don't say anything!" I yelled cutting him off, "he doesn't care, if he did then why leave me with her!" "Luke, please!" Mr. Brunner started to plead as I walked to the door, "Luke, the longer you stay here the more danger you put on Jenna's life!" I stopped dead in my tracks, my hand on the door knob, fell to my side. "What… what did you say?" "You don't want to leave not just because of your father or run away from your mother, you stay because of Jenna. You care for her right?" I could feel my anger start to grow, he had no right to say those things, yes, I care about Jenna. "Jen and I promised to protect and stay by each other, and you keep her out of this." I said as I walked out of the room, I closed the door, but I just stayed there standing, Brunner is right, if I stay here I'll put her life in danger. I shook my head, shaking away the thoughts, and walked down the hall where the others are hanging out. I turned the corner, and sitting with Susie, Caym, two girls from the camp, and Greg is Jenna. She looks so happy, smiling laughing, as I stared at her, my heart started to ache. I don't want Jenna's life to mix up with mine; I want her to live a normal life and her to be happy. I sighed… "That's it, I made up my mind, I'm gonna leave but not for Brunner or my father but for you… Jenna"

(Back to Jen's P.O.V)

I didn't want to leave Luke with Mr. Brunner, but Luke shoved me out so I know it has to be something important. Luke came back after five minutes, he looked very upset, I asked what happened, but he didn't want to talk about it. Finally it was time to say good bye to the demigods, Susie didn't want to say good bye to Rose, Susie's look alike, even me I didn't want to say good bye to Lea, I finally meet my sister well half -sister but still I have to return back to Mel, hang out with Luke, Susie, and Caym and wait for my mom to come home. But we said our good byes and Mr. Brunner gave me a letter to give to Mel and to say nothing to no one. When they left, we got on the bus and headed to the hotel where we will be staying for the night.


	3. Chapter 3: An Unforgettable Night

**A/N: hello people of the world, I kind of forgot to do an author notes on the last chapter and I did forget to disclaim a few things like Jenna's last name it comes from a character last name in a manga. And a few other things but not to worry, well my friend gave me the idea to do this chapter so I did. Plz don't judge me I'm new at this so plz R&R no bad reviews plz and I could use ideas send me a message if you have ideas thank you and enjoy.**

Chapter 3: An Unforgettable Night

My classmates and I are staying at a luxury hotel, just a few miles from the museum and a few blocks from the Empire State Building. Susie, Caym, and I are staying in the same hotel room with the other girls down our hallway, while Luke and the other guys are on the other side of the hotel. It was ten thirty at night; Susie and Caym are already asleep, because they need their beauty sleep, but I was still up. I didn't feel like sleeping, for some odd reason, and there was nothing to do, nothing on TV, so I just laid on the bed. As I laid there in the dark, listening to Susie's and Caym's breathing, my heart started to ache, Mr. Brunner's letter says I must attend camp for the summer, that would mean me leaving Mel, Caym, Susie and Luke.

I shook my head, trying to forget the idea of leaving everyone that I know, but it doesn't sound that bad. I guess I could meet my siblings though but leaving, again I shook my head "no just no, it's mine and Mel's decision" thinking to myself. I was about to close my eyes when I heard a faint knock on the door, I got up and slowly walked towards the door, trying not to wake my roommates who are sleeping near the door. I leaned on the door trying to listen for the knocks and again there it was, I smiled, it was Luke. We have our own secret knock to let each other know it's us. I quietly, and quickly, unlocked it and opened the door. Standing near the fire escape, which is located right in front of my door, was Luke. He was wearing a strip long sleeve shirt with pjs pants, he smiled and quickly walked in, I locked the door, "I was about to leave, I thought you were asleep." He whispered, "Sorry, I was trying not to wake Susie, she would freak out that you snuck into our room in the dead of night without permission and you know it's against the rules to even go into a girl's room." I whispered back, I could hear him chuckling somewhere near the back end of the room. I heard the sliding door, that goes to the indoor balcony (which is cool the employees can take it down or leave it if you want), with the light streaming in I could see him going out and motioning me to come with him. So together we went and sat on the chairs that they have, "Pfft…nice pjs," I turned to Luke is trying hard not to laugh, I looked down at my pjs. I am wearing a long sleeve shirt but I know he is making fun of my pjs pants. They are orange and it has the designs of Thumper, the rabbit from the movie "Bambi". "What's wrong with Thumper, he is so cute." Luke rolled his eyes but couldn't help but smile, we just sat there listening to the cars down below and watching the Empire State Building.

"Jen, do you believe in the gods are real?" I turned to Luke, he was looking at the skyline, I shook my head, "I don't know really, but Mr. Brunner made it sound like they are real." I replied, Luke nodded, we stayed on the balcony for about two hours, and it was now twelve. "Jen, um did you ever meet your dad?" I sighed, "No, I didn't, Mel said he left before I was born." "What do you mean?" I explained to Luke, that it was Mel who told me about my dad and not my mom, since she is always with her boyfriend. "She said when my mom was about to have me, they got into a big fight, he left and then never saw him again, my mom went crazy. She burned everything that he gave her for presents or that belong to him. But Mel was able to save this." I stretched out my hand to show a leather bracelet with a bronze circle with strange lettering. "This is the only thing I have from him, but I know he is not gone, he is out there…somewhere." I looked out at the skyline looking at the Empire State Building, just a few blocks up in that building is my dad. Doing whatever gods do up there, "so what about you" I asked Luke trying to hold back the tears that threaten to fall. But before he could say anything, a light turned on in the next room beside us. Our faces paled, Mrs. McCoy is checking the rooms, but if she is checking then Mr. Garza is also checking. Luke and I are screwed. We got up and went inside and started to make our way to the door, but trying to see in the dark is not very helpful in this situation. Luke accidently bumped into the small coffee table, causing him to trip, pulling me down with him. I opened my eyes, and turned to Luke to see if he is ok, he was laying on his stomach, before I could ask if he is ok, I could hear Mrs. McCoy speed walking towards our room. Luke quickly got up and hid next to the door frame so that the door would hide him once it opens. I still laid on the ground so it would look like that is was me, who tripped, Susie and Caym started walking up, just as Susie was about to turn to Luke, the door burst open. Standing there with the master key is Mrs. McCoy, "what's going on in here!" Susie and Caym are now fully awake, "sorry, I was going to the restroom but I accidently tripped." I said explaining while holding my foot, as the teacher walked over to me checking if my foot is sprained, Caym got up and stood over us casting a shadow. Quietly Luke came out from behind the door, thanked Caym and waved good bye to Susie, who was shocked that he was here and walked into the hallway.

Finally Mrs. McCoy left leaving me with the over active twins, I laid on my bed waiting for them to burst with answers. Just as I was about to sit up to confront them, Susie and Caym jumped on my bed, asking or demanding to know everything of what happened with Luke and I. "Did he come like Romeo and Juliet?" questioned Susie. "What happened on the balcony?!" squeaked Caym, I sighed, wishing they would go to sleep, but I explained to them what happened. "And that's it, we just talked nothing else," I said lying back on the bed "now go to sleep." I pulled the covers over my head, trying to block out the squeals and flying questions. Finally they gave up and went to their own beds, I sighed turning to get comfortable. Sleep crept up on me like a predator stalking its prey, I had a feeling not to sleep but I couldn't do anything. The bad feeling turned out to be a nightmare.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: hello people of the world well hear is chapter 4. this chapter its nothing that special its a small chapter but it gives a clue of who Jenna is so yup well i shall leave you to read so farewell for now. till then oh but before i leave please R&R and i hope you like it. bye-bye ^^**

Chapter 4: Finding a bit of the truth in a nightmare

Everything was pitch black, I could feel myself floating into nothing, but I couldn't tell if I'm going up or down. Something seems to be tugging me, I thought it would be the wind but no wait, I took a step forward, but that's not possible I'm not…standing? I shifted my feet and sure enough there was ground. The tugging sensation started to grow stronger, pulling and pushing me to walk forward, I tried to fight it but my legs had a mind of its own.

Finally after a few steps, I could see a small glow coming from the end of what seems to be a narrow tunnel. As I grew closer to the source of glow, I started to feel dizzy, the more I got closer, the dizzier I got. My legs gave away; I landed on my knees on the soft, wet, ground. Slowly I looked around, trying to get a clear picture of where I am now but with no luck. Holding my throbbing head, the dizzying feeling started to get much worse but…no it's not that its not dizziness, I'm feeling…its sleepiness, I'm getting sleepy.

"So my dear, we meet again." I quickly stood up, but my legs, again, gave away, "wha…who are you?" I called out, trying to get the voice to speak again. The voice was nothing but a whisper but I could easily tell it belongs to a woman. The glow grew more brightly, but far too much, as I adjusted to the light, the source of the light is from lit torches. The torches were connected to what looks like to be an altar. The altar was beautiful but with the torch light it made it look wicked evilly, but the more I look at it, a familiar feeling arises, like I've seen this before.

"Yes, my lovely, you've been here before," the voice spoke again, I quickly turned to around but nothing was there. "Who are you?" I yelled out, now at this point I was panicking, shaking my head trying to stay awake.

"You know very well who I am, but if you don't remember then I shall help you." The voice started to fade away, but before I could say anything, the scene changed, I closed my eyes trying hard not to throw up at this moment. Finally the feeling went away, and I slowly opened my eyes, and I couldn't believe where I am. I rubbed my eyes trying to see if what I am looking at is real, but after about a minute I was not seeing things. I was standing on a deserted street; the shops looked like they would belong in the 1900s. Then I saw a familiar building, it was, at my time, or now is a historical library that is in New Orleans.

But the library looks new and not run down or falling apart, I walked up to the building, wondering where I am. I know I'm in New Orleans but…what year though, I was so absorbed in my thoughts, I barely noticed a group of teens walking, from the side, towards me.

"Wow, I can't believe we're here." I turned towards the group and the voice was of a girl, standing a few feet away from me. The group consist of two boys and two girls, but what thought was why are they out here at this time of night. But what shocked me is that they had swords, strapped on their waist, they were wearing matching purple shirts with blue jeans. And they had weird markings on their right arm, as I stared at them, a feeling of remembrance and longing came over me. I tried to call out but my voice faltered, so I sped walked towards them, but I stopped dead in my track, I can feel my eyes grow wide. A girl stepped forward, from behind the group; I couldn't believe it, the girl looks just like me.

I blinked, but before I could I could do anything, the scene started to dissolved and I, again, was back in the cave. I fell to my knees, "what…what just happened?" I whispered to myself. "Why my dear, I helped you remember that's all." I looked around; I could feel my anger rising, whoever this lady is, it feels like she took everything from me. "What… I don't know what you're talking about!" but the voice didn't answer back. As I sat there thinking who the girl was, nothing came. Everything is so confusing what the voice meant by remember. But the more I try to the move I forgot. Then I remembered the feeling or the presence of that lady, I could feel myself growing sleeper than before finally everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5: Finally going home

**A/N: hello people of the world well this is the 5****th**** chapter of my story and this is when Jenna goes to camp and she meets an unlikely person. I'm a little late with this one and I can't post next week cuz I'm going on vacation for a while be after that I'll be posting soon well later taters bye bye ^-^**

Chapter 5: Finally going home

"Jenna…Jenna…come on time to wake up," I slowly opened my eyes, adjusting to the lit hotel room, hovering over me is Caym. I slowly sat up shaking my head, trying to think about the dream.

"Hey look zombie finally wakes up." I turn around to see Susie sitting on the floor packing, I shook my head, "come on Susie calm down, Jen didn't get enough sleep remember." Both of them started smirking I would tell them something but I started to get a massive headache. I swung my legs off the bed and place my head onto my lap. Like most regular dreams and nightmares they start to disappear, "Jenna? You ok?" I lift my head up to look up at Susie, concerned was written on her face. "Yeah, I'm fine… like Caym said I didn't get enough sleep so I'm starting to get a headache." She nods but I could tell she didn't look convinced. "Well you better start packing we leave in an hour."

I nod and start packing, today we are going back home but we still have the rest of winter break ahead of us. After we finished packing the three of us headed towards the lobby, once there everyone was in the lobby waiting for the teachers. "Morning guys," standing near the elevator doors was Luke. "Morning" says Susie dragging her five ton suitcase off the elevator; yes this girl can fit her clothes, shoes, and make-up into that small suitcase (poor thing). Caym quickly said hello and just as fast started to pull Susie away from us, leaving me and Luke alone, trying to go fit their suitcases into the mobile bus.

"So did you get caught?" I asked Luke and the good thing he shook his head, "nope well almost… Mr. Garza was outside checking rooms and he caught me outside. He asked why I was not in my room so I lied to him that I was looking for him to ask a question." I was shock I mean I could never pull that off, I mean yeah I could lie but not like Luke, he is a natural born liar. "Wow, you got lucky there I mean wow." He just smirked, "Yup I'm that good." I punch lightly on the arm, we both start laughing I couldn't believe him. Finally it was time to head home I could wait to go home and just be in home drinking Mel's famous hot chocolate and yummy chocolate chip cookies, but what I didn't know is I'm never going to see Luke again for a long time.

"Jenna… Jenna hurry up child you're going to miss the plane!" yelled Mel from downstairs, today I'm going on a plane and heading to New York, again, so I could attend camp. After we got home I gave Mel the letter and right away she said not to unpack I'm going for the winter break, so I can only go to camp for one month during the summer. "Ok I'm going!" I said running down the stairs with my duffle bag, standing next to the door is Mel and Luke. Yup Luke is going with us to say good bye, he was upset at first wouldn't talk to me for a day in a half. But he soon got over it, I'm glad that he isn't upset anymore but I could tell something was bothering him. OK well the thing is Luke doesn't know I'm going to camp, Mel told him I'm going with my mom for the break…which is a totally lie but I wish.

The three of got into the car and started to drive to the airport, no one spoke during the drive until we got to the airport. We got out of the car, Mel got my duffle bag and Luke and I walked ahead of her as she locked the car. "I hope you're not going to be lonely without me here to bother you." I said smirking as we walked inside. He smirked and wrapped his arm around my shoulder and I placed mine around his, "don't worry you're only going for three weeks, I know you'll come back home." I turned to him, what he just said didn't make sense, but I let it slide.

Once I got everything in check, we headed towards the boarding gates, "man, why do I have to go on another plane again." Waiting for my plane to arrive, "sorry sweetie, but your mom wishes to spent time with you," said Mel with a sweet but fake smile. I rolled my eyes but I had to keep the act, "Mel…I'm going to drop when I enter a store with her, you've been shopping with her before, she can shop but not drop." We started laughing, I may not know if it was true, but Mel says I'm right. As we calm down I stood wanting to stand for a while, someone bumped into me. I fell to my knees and I heard the person land on the ground with a small thud. I turn to the person, who was man, who fell while Luke helped me up and Mel to the man. I slowly got up, leaning lightly on Luke, "I'm so sorry I was in a hurry and I wasn't watching where I was going." I turn to the man, he looks to be a middle age man with salt and pepper hair with elfish features, he was wearing a two piece suit but he was holding his black jacket on his arm. He looked like he just got out of a meeting.

"Its ok sir, I'm not hurt so it's nothing to worry about." I said while grabbing his things, I was about to grab his phone but he quickly grabbed it before give it to him, I looked at the phone before he could put it in his pocket, there was something on the little antenna but I paid no attention to it. "I'm glad you're not hurt and again I am so sorry, well if you'll excuse me I have a plane to catch" he said give us a small smile and with that he left towards the gates. "Well that was weird" I said, they nodded. After about a minute, a lady voice announced that my plane arrived. "Well that's my plane," I said walking towards the gate area, "Yup, well my dear you be careful ok?" I nod and gave Mel a hug, I turn to Luke but he looked troubled, "well this is goodbye" he nods and gave me a hug. I started walking and once I past the security gates I looked back and waved goodbye to them, they waved back and turned to leave.

I found my seat on the plane and sat next to the window, I sat down with a long sigh, I just sat down and I'm bored and tired. I closed my eyes trying to get some sleep that I didn't get from last night, "excuse me but is this seat taken?" I open my eyes and look up to see the same man that bumped into me. "Oh what a surprised it's you," He said with a smile, "I'm sorry about early and again is this seat taken?" I shook my head, "nope um go ahead," he nods "your hospitality does you credit." He sits and takes out his phone, sending messages or calling but I didn't pay attention I looked out the window. Finally it was time to take off; he places his phone in his pants pocket, "so what takes to you to New York?" I turn back to the man, "well I'm going to visit my mom," I know it's of weird to talk to a stranger about where you're going and what you're doing. "Oh well I'm sorry are your parents divorced or…" "What no, I mean no see I only have a mom, I never meet my dad" I said looking out the window as we took off. "I'm sorry to hear that Miss…" "Jenna Purl" I said turning back to him. I don't know why but for some reason I trust this guy.

During the whole flight we talked and finally after I don't know how many hours we finally made it to New York. I quickly grabbed my things and got off the plane, I stopped hoping to see Lea, who is going to pick me up. But no luck, ahead of me I could see the man talking with another man (well more like arguing), I didn't want to bother him that I was leaving so I kept walking to go to the pickup area, as I past them I decided to go wait outside to see if Lea is outside. I was near there when I heard my name from behind me, I turn to see both men coming to me, I stop waiting to see what they wanted, "sorry I just want to give this back to you, it fell out of your bag" I look to see him hold my sketch book. I quickly grabbed it and thanked him and placed it into my bag. I look up at the other man that was with him, he is a man in his early twenties but he had short dirty blonde or sandy hair color with blue eyes. He is also wearing the same thing, the two piece suit and a winter jacket.

And as I stared at him, I have this feeling that I know or knew him, "um well thank you but I should be going." They nod at the same time, "yes because your friend is here" he said points behind me, I turn to see Lea walking out of a van with some writing on it. I became happy but what shocked me the most is that I didn't tell him about Lea or who was picking me up. Outside Lea saw me and waved to me to come outside, I was about to take a step but then I felt one hand on both of my shoulders, I tensed up and on the both sides of my head, both of them bend down and whispered goodbye. After that I don't know what happened, I blinking a couple of times and standing in front of me is Lea. "Hey didn't you hear me come on lets go to camp and get you comfortable." I nod, but I turn to around to see where they went but nothing I can't see them. "Who you looking for," I turn to her and shake my head, "nah I thought I heard my name but it must have been someone else" she nods and together we walked to the van. The writing on the van said Delphi strawberry service, it kind of to a while to get it right because of me dyslexic. Well we got into the van, driven by a weird looking bird lady called a harpy, and drove off to Long Island and off to camp.

Finally we made it and I have to say it's beautiful; it was like a winter wonderland, I could see cabins as we got closer. The cabins were a line in U shape and there is also a volleyball court but since it was snowing no one is playing I could also see a field of grapes but that is weird because there was no snow around them, "wow this is great, I mean this place is so cool" Lea smiled, "I'm glad you like it, ok Jenna I'm going to take you to Chiron tomorrow since its already late. Come on lets go to the cabin seven which is the Apollo cabin." I nod and together we made our way to one of the cabins in the U shape. We walked up to a cabin that is all gold and it seems to be glowing, "this is the Apollo cabin where you will be staying, we have for now three siblings, me being the counselor for I am the oldest, next is my second in command is Lee fletcher but he is 12 but he has been here for a while and Will Solace, he is the same age as Lee. But Jenna you are fourteen and since you will be staying here I'm going to make you my second in command once you get used to it ok?" I nod and together we went inside, the inside of the cabin is beautiful, it has pure white columns with like a gold trim around them and there were maybe ten or more bunks and on one of them were two boys waiting for us. "Guys this is Jenna Purl, let's make her feel welcome" the two boys nod and gave the brightest smiles I've ever seen. I smile back, I could feel that I am home, I felt Lea put her hand on my shoulder, "Jenna, welcome home."


	6. Chapter 6: A Missing Friend

**hello people of the world its me again, sorry i haven't updated in a while, summer i was busy and lazy and then school started and i have had so much homework DX which stinks ._. but i am done and i hope you like it plz R&R and no bad comments its my story have a problem then dont read it its simple well then i shall let you read bye bye people of the world PEACE!**

Chapter 6: a missing friend

The past three weeks at camp have been awesome, life in camp is amazing, and my first day at camp was very crazy. I met Chiron or aka Mr. Brunner who is the activity director. I already know who he is at camp but not what he is, he is a centaur, which I have to admit is really cool, since he can hide the other half of his body in a wheelchair. I also met my first god, the camp director, Mr. D or by his god name Dionysus but Lea told me that we have to be careful with names.

Lea showed me around camp and to my surprise, standing in front of cabin 4, Demeter Cabin, was my good friend (and Susie's crush sssshhhh) Greg Garza, talking to the same boys that I saw at the museum. He caught my eyes and quickly came over to confront me, wondering what I was doing here. I answered him and we were both shocked that we are half-bloods (him being the son of Demeter), even Lea was surprised but she was also worried, because with two half-bloods attending the same school should attract many monsters yet none has attacked either of us. We to were stunned but said nothing really about our life at school, after Lea showed me around, I again went to go look for Greg, him being the only familiar face was a comfort here but I feel safer here then outside of the camp grounds.

During the winter break, Greg and I are starting to wonder about Susie, Caym, and Luke because the Aphrodite girls looked like Susie and had a lot in common with her…she would love it here. And Luke looks like the boys from Hermes' cabin, they have same features and they are really good at pranks, lying, and stealing.

"I don't get it Greg…they look like some of the campers but are they really?" I asked as we sword fight in the arena, and I have to admit he is good at it.

I could see Greg think for a bit but only to shrug as he aimed for my foot, I counter it and quickly knocked him off his feet and place the tip of the blade at his throat. "Greg seriously, Susie and Luke could be like us we need to tell Chiron."

"I don't think it's a good idea, I mean remember what Lea said if half-blood find out whom they really are then they will be surely hunted down by monster and then what. It would be best if they didn't find out." He said as he got up shaking the dirt from his pants.

I sighed knowing he is right, but what if they do know who they are from their mortal parent; I mean Mel told me so why not to them. "Greg, I know you care for Susie, but what if their parent tell them and then what!?" I could see Greg blush bright red from what I said about him caring for Susie and the cold. "Well they will come to camp." I gave him the 'no duh' look, "ok fine how about when we get back we see if they are, we now know how to look for them, ok?" I quickly nodded, I completely forgot tomorrow we head back since school starts in three days, "great idea Greg, no wonder she likes you as well" I said walking out of the arena, but no later did I say that he was running after me with questions about Susie liking him back.

Finally the say has come, for Greg and me to leave camp. Once we said our good byes to our siblings and fellow campers, who stay for they are year-rounders'. We boarded the bus, so we could head to the airport, being outside of camp feels strange. I have become paranoid over the course of winter break looking for monsters or people who look don't seem right.

Once we got to the airport, I had a strange feeling like something has happened back home, "Greg, do you have a…?" "A feeling about home?" he said as he cut me off but continuing the sentence. I nodded; thoughts started racing in my head, so many what ifs.

Our plane was delayed so Greg and I had to wait for the plane to arrive due to heavy weather; "Jen, do you still have the feeling?" it was now six in the afternoon, and our plane has yet to arrive, nodding I pulled out a small box, "yeah and I don't like it," I said opening the box, and inside was a small star shape medallion. "I have a feeling that it has to do something about someone." Greg nodded eyeing the medallion.

"Made it for Luke right? It's that kingdom hearts star." Asked Greg (yes I am a kingdom hearts fan ^. ^), I nodded knowing that I can't hide the blush that came up.

"Yeah, it's his Christmas present, I have one also it's at home, so I decided to make one for him to. Like what Aqua said (what I think she said) 'as long as you have one, we'll always find a way back to each other, an unbreakable connection,' I was going to make one for you, Susie and Caym but they didn't have the colors I needed."

Staying quiet for a while, the feeling of dread became worse and worse well for me, "hey why don't you to that prophecy thing that you Apollo kids can do!" I turned to Greg give him the are-you-kidding-me look. "Yes I can but you know very well I can't tell you what I see, its forbidden for us to say or do anything to change anything."

"Of course I know that, but just check please, just say yes or no if something bad happens." He says grabbing my shoulders and shaking me. "Alright, I'll do it, but if I get in trouble I blame you." He quickly nodded and let me go so I could get comfortable. Quickly relaxing into the chair I closed my eyes and concentrated, thinking about home, no sooner did I close my eyes I quickly fell asleep.

I could see many things flashing like a movie projector, I concentrated first on Susie but I got nothing then Caym and Mel but nothing also. So I turned my attention to Luke, no sooner did I did, many images came flash, exploding right in front of me. I could see Luke talking to Mel in my kitchen but the strangest thing is that there are two girls sitting next to him one with jet black hair with electric blue eyes with punk rock clothes and the other who looks like a six to seven year old girl with blonde curly hair and stormy grey eyes.

Other things popped up but I really couldn't make out what they were, soon everything went black. Like someone hit the power switch, I was about to wake up when I heard something, thinking about what I heard, was back in the cave where I first met that mysterious lady. "So you're Jenna Purl." I quickly turned to see a teen girl standing right in front of the alter with her back turned to me. "Yes and who are you?" I asked trying not to let my fears consume me, the girl turns and to my horror it was the same girl that came out in the dream. "My name is Ionela, (it's a real name check it out) the rest you don't need to know." She stepped closer, clearly she was wear a purple shirt with some writing on it and black markings on her arm. Ionela could be my twin really she has everything of me. "Wow, you really look like me, so she was right."

"What do you mean 'she'? And what are you talking about?" I said taking a step forward, "all in due time Jenna, you will find out everything" and with that everything went black.

I quickly bolted out of me seat, scaring Greg in the process. "What did you see!?" he asked after he recovered from his mini heart-attack. "not really a lot but yes, I think something is wrong but with…Luke" I looked down not wanting Greg to hear the hurt in my voice. "I see Jen its ok whatever it is we will find out what it is." Nodding slowly, I started rubbing my temples trying to reduce the headache that forms when I try doing that. Finally around seven thirty our plane arrived to take us home.

We couldn't sleep at all during the trip wanting to be the first to get off the plane. Finally we made and together we sprinted to the exit, calling a cab we headed to my house. As we enter my neighborhood the feeling of dread came over us like a tidal wave. Getting out of the cab and paying the man, we slowly walked up the driveway. "Jenna! Greg!" we turn to see Susie and Caym running towards from the direction of Luke's house.

"Susie, Caym what's wrong?" I asked when I saw tears from the both of them, "Jenna I'm so sorry but…" Susie didn't finish because new sets of tears came out. I turned to Caym as she was comforting Susie "Caym?"

"Jenna…I'm sorry but…..Luke is missing" said Caym as she too started to cry. The world around me seemed to have vanished, I could hear Greg say something and I felt his hands on my shoulders supporting me. I realized that my legs gave away and I too was in tears, "wha…what?" my voice was nothing more than a whisper. "He….he…is…..gone?" A sharp feeling came from inside me as if something broke, knowing that my heart broke.

"I…I…didn't….get…to…say….goodbye."


	7. Chapter 7: finding the lost

**hello, people i'm back and i am really sorry for the wait, school has been a drag and i hardly have time to type and even sleep! but everything is fine now. i was able to finish this chapter but i'm gonna have to cancel deadlines cuz i cant post on time so no more on Wednesday but anyway here is this chapter and i hope you like it, plz R&R and plz no bad reviews thank you for reading and here we go **

Chapter 7: finding the lost

Two years has passed since Luke disappeared, everything has changed Mel and I have to tell the school that Luke went to go live with his dad, and it turns out that he and Susie were in fact half-bloods. Caym was not a half-blood she is a satyr (I don't know if there are girl satyrs she is an oc my friend made up). She was there to protect Susie under Susie's mother, Aphrodite, orders. And Luke well he being the son of Hermes, we went to go talk to Luke's mother for the first time, and we could tell right away he was one. Their house is full of Greek thing, clippings of Hermes and other things. I also witness what Luke meant about her 'weird fits', her eyes turn green and her voice would change, she was saying these weird things about Luke. I knew what she had was the power of the Oracle for she is seeing something of Luke's future, maybe what I saw she is seeing as well. At first I was angry because I thought it was her fault he ran away and my fault because I wasn't there when they would happen.

Since Greg and I were somewhat trained we had to protect Susie while Caym left to go tell Chiron what has happened. But while Caym was away the monsters came out and played, every day was a battle for me, I was hardly going to school because I would scout and kill monster that came close to school. I became more violent, fighting those who would bully Greg or Susie and me that would talk behind our backs, calling us freaks. And since I have not been going to school and fighting a lot, I have been expelled, lucky me. But I didn't care…..I haven't been caring for anything except finding half-blood and Luke, and ever since then I have a found a couple of half-bloods. Chiron was really pleased that I can find and bring them to camp like satyr's job. I've thinking of becoming a year-round over at camp but I need to stay for Susie and Greg (FYI: they are going out).

During the two years, Susie has been going to camp for the summer with Greg and me but I would stay the rest of the months until after winter. The three of us got our camp beads, we all have three beads on a leather cord for surviving the summer. Now it is May 27, just two more days of school till summer, it all started as a normal morning when everything turns to the best and worst day.

"_**So you're Jenna, huh she was right you do look like me…." **_

I snapped open my eyes as I heard what sounded like knocking, I quickly sat up and looked around trying to find the source of the sound but there was nothing out of the ordinary. Letting out a sigh I stretched so I could place my back into place, I lay back onto my bed only to roll to the edge of my bed to look down at my little brother's sleeping form.

His name is Michael Yew, a new camper at camp, he is eleven right now going to be twelve soon. Michael has no mom because she didn't want to take care of him or just couldn't, I found him at park here in Connecticut. He told me, his mom went to get him ice cream but never came back (sorry it was the only thing I could come up with). I was furious so I took him in and took him to camp where he will be safe. But I brought him home since no one of the Apollo campers were going to be there.

I turned to my window to see dawn coming, I left out another sigh, because now I won't be to sleep a little bit more. I groaned but before I could close my eyes I could hear Mel's footsteps in the hallway, I listened carefully wondering why she is up this early. I could see here shadow from under the crack of my doorframe, she stopped and I quickly closed my eyes looking like I was asleep. I heard the door open and the close shut, after a while I could hear her going to down the flight of stairs. I got out of bed to see what was wrong, I quietly made it to the door without waking up Michael. I opened the door a crack to peek out but as I did I could hear voices coming from the kitchen, I opened it more to hear more clearly. But it was a terrible mistake, I could hear Mel's and three other voice. Two being from girls and one boy, I knew very well who the boy's voice was…..Luke Castellan.

I walked out into the hallway to see what was going on, I made it the bottom of the stairs and sat on the last step. I could see perfectly into the kitchen and dining area because of the huge mirror that there. And perfect as day I could see Mel at the dining table doing something, next to her is Luke watching her doing whatever she was doing, and on her left was a small girl with blonde hair and stormy grey eyes. That is when I realized that what was happening right in front of me is what I saw two years ago, the day Luke left.

I turned to the clock on the wall right next to me, it was now six twenty-nine, and I quickly got up and quickly but quietly ran back to my room. Susie and Greg come right at six thirty on the dot, thing is they have a key so they can come in whenever they want. And barely just barely, when I got to my room I could hear the door open with Susie saying hello to Mel. I closed my door and taking deep breathes, I know once Susie sees Luke, it's not going to be pretty…..at all.

I heard Susie stop saying good morning to Mel, knowing at that time she saw him, I held my breath trying to make it all go away, I'm not ready to face him at all. I could hear faint rustling in front of me, Susie woke up Michael.

"Jen…..what time is it and what is going on?" said Michael as he sat up, I knelt down next to him trying to make him go back to sleep.

"It's just Susie, she came so she and Greg could go to school, go back to sleep ok?" He nodded and laid back to sleep, but before he could close his eyes…

"JENNA PURL GET DOWN HERE NOW!"

I growled, does she not know that Michael is here!? Michael grabbed onto my arm I turned back to him to see he was really scared. I sighed and telling him that Susie needs me to go do something, "Just go back to sleep, I'll deal with Susie" he shook his head, knowing with Susie mad there is no more sleep. I sighed and got up and opened the door, I was mad so I yelled back down to her.

"WHAT SUSIE, MICHAEL AND I ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!"

I walked to the railing overlooking the living room, she was standing in the middle looking up at me with a smile on her face, not caring that I don't have one. "Come down we have a surprise." She said spinning with her really pretty light pink dress and matching bows in her light brown hair.

"Well it's not my birthday, Christmas, or any other kind of holiday so…no"

She gave the get-down-here-looking-or-your-gonna-pay-look, "alright fine I'm coming." I went back to my room to grab my fluffy pink slippers (guess who gave them to me) and walked down the stairs with Michael following me. Once I got to the living room I had my back to the kitchen but was facing her. "Ok ready for your surprise?" Now it's my turn to give her the same look she gave to me.

"Alright fine what is so important?" I asked yawning, she gave a squeak in delight and turn me around, and just like what I saw two years ago what the exact same thing. Luke with Mel and two other girls sitting at the dining table staring at me. Even though I saw him through the mirror, up close he was so different. I could see he had many cuts and bruises from fight off monsters or fighting people or both, all three of them had rip clothes and were eating. Luke had his spoon in his mouth as he stared at me. I could tell he was looking if I was the same as I as before but I was like him, I have battle scars and bruises from fighting, I pretended to be surprise but also I was angry.

"OMG JEN ISNT THIS!? AMAZING LUKE IS BACK!" said Susie as she jumped with glee

I turned to her with a fake smile on, and nodded "yeah it is," I turn back to him

"Welcome home Luke"

(Luke's POV)

"Luke what do we do now?" I turn around to face Thalia and Annabeth, two girls I met while traveling. Thalia has jet black hair with electric blue eyes and wears a lot of punk clothing; she is twelve so she is a year younger than me. And Annabeth has blonde wavy hair with stormy grey eyes she is six right now. The three of us ran away from home, but right now we just left my home in Connecticut, we need supplies but my house was the closes even though I vowed I would never go back.

"We need to find a place to stay" I said looking around, "well we can't go back to our other safe house the monsters found it" I sighed knowing that Thalia was right. That's when I remembered who else live next to me; a smile came up as I got the idea.

"I know where we can stay and get food come on follow me" I motioned them to follow me; I turned around so we could head back to the direction of my house. "Luke where are you going?" I turn to Annabeth to see she was worried. I shook my head and told them I have a friend who can take us in. I got back to the neighborhood and went straight to a two story house. I paused as we came up to the house, my heart started pounding as all the memories came back. I wonder if Jenna and Mel still live here.

"Luke who lives here?" asked Annabeth as she grabbed my hand, I smile "my best friend lives here, don't worry she is really nice, I'm sure she will let us stay here." We walked up to the front door and I knocked, after a while there was no noise, nothing. I sighed and used my power to unlock the door, we walked inside and it was still the same as I remembered it. "Wow what a house," I turn to Thalia and nodded "yeah, her mom's boyfriend is a really rich man so they have this house." She nods and picks up a picture, "is this her?"

I looked at the picture and smiled, "yup that's Jenna, along with Susie, Caym and Greg," I said as I pointed out at Jenna who has scissor cut hair with blue green eyes and Susie with her light brown hair and brown eyes with Greg wrapped his arms around her. He was has blonde hair with green eyes (idk the look for Demeter kids) and last Caym who is just like Susie. Annabeth looks at them with a smile, "you look happy here in this picture" I look down at myself to see she was right I was smiling with my arm wrapped around Jenna's shoulder.

"Yeah, I was, it was fun here but I left on my own and a good thing to if not then I would have never met either of you." I said as I placed the photo down, they smiled at me and beginning to walk around. I walked into the kitchen to see if there is any food other than Kool-Aid and burned cookies.

"You know it is very rude to enter someone's home without permission, Luke" said a voice coming from the living room area. We all turn to confront the being, only me to recognize her instantly, "sorry Mel, we didn't mean to barge in here." Standing there was a lady in her mid-twenties giving me the stern look.

But she smiled and walked forward and gave me a hug, "Oh Luke it is so good to see you again," I smiled and hugged her back, Mel is like a mom to me, I really did miss her while I was away. "I missed you to Mel….um….what about Jenna?"

I knew it was a stupid question but I had to ask to see if she was ok, Mel smile turned into a frown, and that made me frown also. "She is fine, she is in her room asleep," I nodded and turned to Thalia and Annabeth, "Mel, this is Annabeth and Thalia," I said introducing them to her.

She gives a small nod to them, "it is very nice to meet you daughter of Athena and Daughter of Zeus" I instantly froze…..how does she know that!?

She stood up and grabbed a first aid kit, "please Luke sit I shall get you something to eat," she said as she handed me the first aid kit, "Mel…..how do you know what they are?"

She turns to me as she grabbed food, "please son of Hermes, I know very well who you and your parents are, I am taking care of three half-bloods as we speak."

I stare at her with shock….wait THREE! "What do you mean that you're taking care of three half-bloods" she turns back to me and smiles "Luke; have you ever wondered why, Susie, Greg, Jenna and you been so close?" I shook my head wait…..SUSIE, GREG AND JENNA ARE HALF-BLOODS!

She nods, "yes Luke, Jenna, Susie and Greg are half-bloods but Caym is not she is a Satyr who was taking care of Susie. Susie is the daughter of Aphrodite, Greg the son of Demeter and Jenna the daughter of Apollo. I know this to because I was a half-blood but now I am an immortal being, I too am the daughter of Apollo."

I just stared at her, all this time she was a half-blood, and so was Jenna….Susie….and Greg!? I sat dropped on the chair, "why didn't you say anything?" I said pleading at her. She looks at me with a sad smile, "and say what? It is my job to protect half-bloods, if you don't know who you are you could live your life without monsters attacking or killing you." I nodded slowly trying to gather everything she has told me.

Mel brought some breakfast out and laid it on the table, "now eat up, you all look so thin! Luke why have you not been feeding these girls?" I look to her with wide eyes, while Thalia and Annabeth were trying to hide their smirks. I sighed and began to eat some cereal, after Mel looked at Thalia's leg, she was making some other breakfast. "Luke, there is something you need to know," she said as she cooked the food, "Susie and Greg come here at six thirty on the dot to come, eat and get ready for school. They will be arriving right….about…now"

"GOOD MORNING EVERYONE!"

I turned around to the front door to see Susie walking in along with Greg behind her; Susie was wearing a light pink dress with matching bows and slippers. While Greg was wearing a green shirt with blue pants, they look the same just older and taller. "Good morning Susie, Greg, breakfast will be ready in just a few minutes." I could hear them walking over, and I braced myself to what is to come.

"Thank you Mel, this is so….nice….of….Luke?"

I look up to see Susie looking at me with wide eyes and near tears, Greg with mouth gapping, "um…..hi…Greg….Susie" I said waving my hand in hello. They continue to stare at me until Susie walked up and the next thing I know my head was snapped to the right with my cheek sting…. I was just slapped.

"You're…..real? And you deserved that Luke for leaving without say good bye nothing!? Jenna….Jenna was heartbroken, she…she was never the same again after you left." Now tears were coming, I look up at her rubbing my cheek, "Susie, I'm sorry, and I did deserve it but I left because I thought you were normal people and with me around bad things will happen to you, I didn't want any of you to get hurt because of me." Susie nodded and wiped away the tears, "that I can understand and I'm sorry for slapping you, but it's so good to see you again." I stood up and hugged her along with Greg who gave me a bro hug.

Greg looked up the stairs, thinking "wait….does Jenna know you're here?" I turn to him and shook my head.

"Then allow me," Susie walked to the middle of the living room, looks up and yells.

"JENNA PURL GET DOWN HERE NOW!"

I stare at her like she was a crazy, but before I could do anything I could hear a door open and Jenna yelling back down at Susie.

"WHAT SUSIE, MICHAEL AND I ARE TRYING TO SLEEP"

I could believe its Jenna but she sounds different, and wait who is Michael!?

Before I could think or confront Greg who Michael is Mel bent down and whispered into my ear. "Michael is Jenna's little brother, he is the son of Apollo also, you have nothing to worry about." I could feel my blood rise into my face, "Don't worry Luke, she is still available" she said giggling as she walked back into the kitchen.

Before I could say anything, I could hear two sets of footsteps coming down the stairs and Jenna facing Susie but with her back turn to me. I couldn't believe it, she was taller maybe my height, her hair was still the same scissor cut but a little longer. She must have slept late because she was wearing shorts with an orange shirt. "So she is Jenna?" I nodded without turn my head to Thalia.

"Alright fine what is so important" said Jenna as she yawned, Susie squealed in delight and turned her around, and I couldn't believe my eyes. The orange shirt she was wearing had a logo of a flying horse of a Pegasus and with the words of _"Camp Half-Blood",_ that the place my father wants me to go. Anyways she also has a cut of her left cheek that comes up from her neck to right under her left eye, but what shocked me the most were her eyes. Her eyes looked different they still had the same colors, blue and green, but they seem as if they have seen some many things that cannot be explained, like they have seen things that she should not have.

"OMG JEN ISNT THIS AMAZING LUKE IS BACK!" said Susie as she jumped with glee

Jenna looked at me nodded and gave me a bright smile, I got scared, I know that smile it was fake I have seen it before and it always ended bad.

"Welcome home Luke" she said as she opened her eyes, and within her eyes was just pain and anger. I am screwed.

**well here you go this was the chapter and i hoped you liked it again plz R&R and thx you very muck later people till next time bye!**


End file.
